


[Podfic of] in which george wickham meets a grisly end

by exmanhater



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Femslash, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 19:23:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/752123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author's Summary: Inspired by a tumblr post I saw floating around: "Because we never got a definitive answer on this, I am forced to conclude that Darcy did, in fact, murder George Wickham. With Lydia."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] in which george wickham meets a grisly end

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [in which george wickham meets a grisly end](https://archiveofourown.org/works/739105) by [middlecyclone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/middlecyclone/pseuds/middlecyclone). 



**Download** : [MP3](http://www.exmanhater.parakaproductions.com/in%20which%20george%20wickham%20meets%20a%20grisly%20end.mp3) (2 MB) 

Please right click and "Save As".

 **Length** : 4:28

**Streaming:**  



End file.
